


Memories

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happened after the original SG-1 was left 5,000 years ago?





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

_Without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods. - Aristotle_

Daniel pulled the hood of his robe up and stepped out of the tent, back into the harsh, burning heat of the desert of Ancient Egypt. It had been a long day. The arrival of the remainder of SG-1--but not his SG-1, no matter what the similarities--had brought out memories which had been filed in a box in Daniel's mind marked, "Do not open EVER." Daniel had managed to settle down into the Ancient Egyptian life fairly easily; he spoke the local language , and having spent a year on Abydos, prepared him in a way. But the others didn't find it so easy. 

Teal'c picked up the basics quickly enough, with Ancient Egyptian having close links to the Goa'uld language. Unfortunately, Teal'c had spent too long fighting for the freedom of all Jaffa to knuckle down under Ra's rule now. Neither Sam or Jack picked up much of the language in the few months or so that they were together, happier instead when a couple of locals learned a few words of English from Daniel, though Sam wasn't entirely happy with this change in the timeline. Daniel did have to admit that it would look strange if modern English turned up on ancient artifacts, but it really did help communication, and Daniel argued that them being there had already changed the future enough anyway. Jack just didn't have the patience to learn the language, or a new way of life, and Sam did try, but languages had never been something that stuck in her head, so the progress made was slow. 

Needing some time to himself to think for a while, Daniel headed away from the group of tents and sat on the side of a sand dune several mounds away. He squinted against the bright heat-haze of the desert and tried to get his thoughts straight, his mind drifting back to another time.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were pushed forward, one by one, and forced to their knees on the hard stone floor of the old temple where they had found the ZPM before they had been stuck in this time in the first place.

Someone had ratted them out to the Jaffa, to tell Ra in the hopes of pleasing their 'God.' When said God appeared from the back, followed by two human servants, and sat on his throne, looking down at the Tau'ri, Jack could only draw a little comfort knowing that at one point in the future, granted far, far, into the future they would kick the slimy snake's ass, by blowing up a nuclear bomb in his face. The only real consolation was the fact that Daniel wasn't with him. He had somehow managed to escape the Jaffa, who known exactly where they had been hiding, beneath the floor of one of the tents. 

The only reason the archaeologist had been missed was because he hadn't arrived back, and was hiding in another tent. He had watched as they were dragged, passively resisting, fighting the urge to try and rescue them, knowing that against the group of twenty Jaffa he would have no chance, and would just have ended up with them. Jack had seen him weighing these options up in the brief moment that their eyes had met, after that he had moved as if to escape, drawing any potential attention away from Daniel. Daniel's current whereabouts were unknown, though Jack would have bet his life that the archaeologist turned soldier was somewhere nearby, taking note of the proceedings. 

Ra was speaking, harsh words coming down to the Tau'ri and Jaffa who had been working to overthrow him. Jack could pick up the word "shol'va" and "tel'chek" but the rest was Egyptian to him. He turned to Teal'c, raising an eyebrow to ask for assistance. The large Jaffa opened his mouth, but paused when Ra got up and walked down to the three prisoners, and took Carter's face in his hand, caressing her cheek gently. He had realized that only Teal'c understood his words, and so spoke directly to him, the remark causing Teal'c's expression to darken. Jack, feeling out of the loop asked for a translation, but the response was, "You do not wish to know, O'Neill."

The Ra's hand ran across the Major's jaw and Sam bit down hard on his fingers, showing her dislike of his actions very plainly. As expected, this action didn't go over well, and the Goa'uld flinched slightly, and then backhanded her face, knocking her over.

There was another angry exchange before they were gripped by the back of the robes and pulled upright, dragged deeper into the temple, and thrown into a small cell, with their hands tied tightly behind their backs. "Carter, you alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Teal'c, mind sharing exactly what went on out there? I'm guessing this isn't the VIP suite." 

Teal'c sat up, legs crossed, as if preparing for kel'no'reem. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tell O'Neill, but knowing that it would come out eventually. "Ra stated his interest in taking MajorCarter for a host, but because she was defiant, we are to be executed in the morning as an example to the other followers."

"OK, we're down, but we're not out. We just need to find an exit. Teal'c, know of a back door to this place?"

* * *

A search of the dark stone cell proved useless; they even tried to dig down into the sand floor, but their attempts were futile, and so the team members decided to get some sleep, agreeing to make their escape in the morning after some rest. The desert temperature dropped considerably at night, so the three captives sat together, sharing body heat, Sam resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

The night drew on, or at least they thought it did, because Sam had insisted that they leave all of their modern technology in the ship so out of place would be found on their bodies in case they died, and with Daniel backing her up, Jack had to begrudgingly agree. Teal'c paced the cell again, searching for an exit, a hidden doorway that the Goa'uld had had installed that they had missed, but still came up empty.

They conferred on what could be used as weapons. Sam produced a knife which she had hidden in the fold of her robe, missed by the Jaffa who had captured them, but that was it. Sam gave the knife to Teal'c, who started on the ropes binding his hands.

* * *

When the door slid open in the morning, and three Jaffa entered the cell, each removing one of the members of SG-1, and dragging them out of the small dank room, heading out of the temple, Teal'c had almost finished and managed to pull the ropes so they snapped, leaving his hands free. Rather than running, the Jaffa took out the guard holding MajorCarter and sliced through her bonds. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough to help O'Neill, as a platoon of Jaffa had come running, and had surrounded the CO, facing the two freed captives, staff weapons primed. 

Jack met Sam's eyes and muttered one word, under his breath, but slowly so that the meaning was clear. "Go."

But the Major stood her ground and gave a small, sharp shake of her head, bringing her fists up, ready to fight. Jack looked exasperated. "Dammit Carter, go, both of you and find Daniel." He turned to Teal'c and the large man took a gentle hold of her elbow and pulled, sending both into action, though they had barely broken into a run before they were stopped by the sound of zat being readied just before they were encircled by its energy and collapsed. 

Three Jaffa approached, one roughly hauling up Sam, and throwing her over his shoulder while the others each took one of Teal'c's arms and started to drag him in the way they had been going originally, another prodding Jack with his staff weapon until with a muttered, "Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh." He, too, started walking. 

***

Ra's followers had been called before him. Fearful of disobeying their God, the hundreds had gathered from all of the nearby settlements in front of a platform where a group of Jaffa stood to attention. Daniel pulled his robe as far over his head as he could manage, keeping his face down, and not meeting the eyes of any Egyptians. 

Ra soon appeared and took his place on the stage. Immediately, the mass of people dropped to their knees and bent their heads down, while the Goa'uld surveyed them, a smug grin on his face. He then graciously allowed them to rise to "witness the justice against those who dared to betray their God." Even though Daniel had known what was coming, to hear the words said aloud made it seem all too real. 

Three figures were dragged onto the platform. Sam and Teal'c were slightly sluggish, probably from a zat blast; Daniel had seen and experienced that, enough times before to recognize the signs. Daniel moved closer to the front, uncaring that he was attracting attention to himself. He stopped about 30 feet from the platform. Ra was in the middle of speech, and Jack was scanning the crowd while Sam and Teal'c recovered. 

Their eyes met briefly, Daniel's full of helplessness and concern, Jack trying to shut off his emotions, but there was a flicker of fear lurking beneath the surface. It was what had changed Jack from the man he had been eight years ago, before the Stargate mission to Abydos. He had been prepared to die then, with no trace of remorse. But now he had something to live for. Daniel could also see concern there, concern for him. SG-1 were Daniel's family, the only true friends he had for many years, and after this, he would be left alone. 

Ra had finished talking and gestured grandly to his captives. Sam and Teal'c were now recovered and aware, the three members of SG-1 exchanging glances as several of the Jaffa around them aimed their staff weapons and primed them. Jack met Daniel's eyes once again, and gave a small lopsided grin, holding his gaze for a few seconds.

The first weapon discharged, and hit Teal'c in the stomach, causing the Jaffa to drop to the ground. It didn't kill though, it took a second charge in the chest before his eyes glassed over, lifeless. A nod from the snake and Sam was next, the first charge hitting her in the chest. She let out a pained moan and collapsed sideways, eyes sliding closed. Daniel forced himself to keep watching, as Jack turned to face the Jaffa as the fourth shot was let off, catching him in the side. Jack dropped to his knees, eyes bright with agony, catching Daniel's one last time, before they too closed. 

***

That had been a little over three years ago, but the pain was still fairly fresh, and not helped by the arrival of the alternate SG-1. There were soft footsteps behind him, disturbing the sand. Sam sat down next to him. Daniel gave her a forced, distant smile. "S-Dr Carter. Can I do something for you?"

"I...uh...just wanted to check that you were OK."

"I'm fine." He wasn't normally this curt with people, but he was having a hard time separating the women sitting next to him, shifting awkwardly in her SGC uniform, from the soldier Sam whom he had known for years. His normal strategy was to keep people at a distance until he could fully trust them. Sam looked embarrassed and quickly apologised. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you might like to talk about it...I'll go." She started to scramble to her feet and head off, but he stopped her. 

"Wait." She turned back to him, waiting silently. "I'm sorry. It's just hard, seeing you again."

"I can understand that. I mean, it's not like it was as bad as it was for you, but you were the first person I ever saw get killed. And now..." She trailed off, one hand waving in the air, attempting to convey the meaning that her words could not.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, I just need some time to sort it out. I dealt with this, watching my friends die in front of me...but seeing you all again just brings it back." 

"I'll leave you then." She gave him a small, shy grin, before getting up and heading back over the mound. Daniel used the edge of his robe to wipe away the tears that were starting to prick the edge of his eyes. 

Some time later, Katep came running up to find him. "Daneel, the others want to talk. They want to see our plans for the rebellion."

Daniel picked himself up and started to walk back down to the settlement, casting a look up at the sky. Wherever his friends had gone, he hoped they were at peace.

THE END


End file.
